


Obedience Training

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sirius makes bad decisions when he's bored.





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Dub-con ish? 
> 
> **Challenge:** Written as my July submission to Daily_Deviant. Themes/kinks chosen: flogging, rushed sex: quickies!, alternate pairing: Sirius Black/Alastor Moody.
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn for the speedy beta-work, and to Torino10154 for title assistance. ;). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Obedience Training

~

“How you’ve made it this long without someone hexing you into tiny bits is beyond me!” Alastor Moody snarled, shoving Sirius into the living room at Grimmauld Place before slamming the door behind him. 

Sirius, gracefully sprawled on the sofa, smirked. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

Moody’s eyes narrowed. “You know exactly what I mean, you insufferable—” Taking a shaky breath, Alastor visibly steadied himself. “You put the entire operation in jeopardy with that stunt today! What if someone had seen you at the Ministry? And all because you had to talk to Potter right then? You idiot! You’re supposed to be remaining out of sight. You’re a wanted criminal. What could have been so important to risk everything?” 

“Stop being so overly dramatic,” Sirius sneered. 

“Overly dramatic?!” Alastor’s hands clenched into fists. “We’ve discussed this before, Black. You can’t just go traipsing off whenever you feel like it. You need to stay out of public view! Constant—!”

“Vigilance. Yes, yes.” Sirius waved a hand. “I know.” 

“If you _know_ ,” Alastor gritted out, “then why did you leave the house?”

“I was bored, all right?” Sirius snapped back. “I’ve been knocking about this bloody house for weeks with nothing to do! I had to get out.” 

“And boredom is worth your life?” 

“This isn’t living!” Jumping to his feet, Sirius started to pace around the room. “I may as well be back in fucking prison!” 

“At this rate you’re going to get your wish,” Alastor said. He shook his head. “Look, Black, I know you’ve had it rough the past few years, but you have got to stay out of sight. If any regular Aurors recognise you, it’s over. And then you’ll never see Potter again.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sirius growled. “It’s just—”

“You’re bored. Yes, you said.” Alastor stared at him with both eyes, the magical one uncharacteristically still as it bore into Sirius’ face. “What’s really going on here, Black?” 

Sirius looked away. “I dunno what you mean.” 

“Something else must be bothering you. Not even you have this much of a death wish.”

“It’s nothing.” Huffing, Sirius threw himself back onto the sofa. “I won’t leave again, all right? I promise.” 

“Is it Lupin?” Alastor persisted. Sirius twitched and Alastor raised an eyebrow. “It is. You’ve a problem with him? Or is it Tonks you don’t like?” 

Resting his head against the back of the sofa, Sirius groaned. “Leave it, all right? I don’t have a problem with anyone. Well, maybe Snape—”

Alastor snorted. “You’re not going to convince me you’re upset because Snape doesn’t visit more often, but I can see you being upset because Lupin and Tonks are spending time together. Is he neglecting you? Is that it?” 

“Fine. Yes! I miss my friend, okay?” Sirius glared at Alastor. “And I think it’s great he found someone, it’s just—”

“You’re lonely.” Alastor pursed his lips. “I get it. It’s difficult having to stay here when all you want to do is get out there and take action. But you can’t. You’re being hunted by both sides.” 

“I know that! For fuck’s sake, Alastor, leave it, all right? I’ll stay here, no matter how bored I get. Can we stop talking about it now?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Alastor smirked as Sirius rolled his eyes. “I need to teach you a lesson.” 

“Oh, for…” Sirius unfolded himself from the sofa to stand and face Alastor, his hands clenched into fists. “And just how are you planning to do that? Are you going to spank me?”

“That’s not a bad idea since you’re acting like a kid.” 

“I dare you to try, old man,” Sirius sneered. 

“Old, am I?” Alastor slammed his staff onto the floor, and magic sent Sirius flying backwards and onto the sofa. 

Sirius’ face twisted as he tried to stand up again, his eyes going wide as he found he was unable to move his hands or feet. “What the fuck?” he shouted. “Let me go!” 

“Not until you get your punishment,” Alastor said. Setting his staff against the fireplace mantel, he limped towards Sirius, his hand going to his belt. 

“You…what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sirius cried as Alastor slid his belt out of the loops of his trousers. 

Alastor continued advancing, a smirk on his face, his belt in his hand. “If you want act like a child, I’ll treat you like one.” 

“Y-you wouldn’t dare!” 

“No?” Alastor barked a word, and Sirius rose into the air, hovering above the sofa for a moment before being flipped over so he was facing the floor. He ended up in a kneeling position on the sofa, his hands on the back, arse in the air. Another word made Sirius’ trousers slide over his hips and down to pool at his knees. 

Alastor tapped his belt against his thigh as he stood there inspecting Sirius, who was trembling. 

“Are you cold?” Alastor asked. 

“What do you care?” Sirius asked, sounding sulky. 

“I don’t. But don’t worry, I’ll have you warm soon enough.” 

“You basta-aah!” Sirius cried out as Alastor swung the belt, slapping it against his arse. “You can’t do this!” 

“Watch me,” said Alastor, not pausing as he repeatedly swung the belt against Sirius’ arsecheeks. The smack the belt made was satisfying, and Alastor was panting as he got into the flogging. He switched hands when his arm got tired, his world narrowing down to the sound of leather meeting flesh, and Sirius’ outraged shouts. 

When Sirius’ skin was flushed red, and his cries had subsided to sobs, Alastor paused. Sirius was shaking, his body trembling. Alastor made an abortive move to smooth his palm over Sirius’ arse, but at the last minute, didn’t. 

"Now, are you going to actually keep your word this time?” Alastor finally asked. Being down close to Sirius’ ear, he whispered, “Or are we going to have a problem?” 

“N-no problem,” Sirius whimpered. “Just please—”

“Please what? Heal you?” Alastor sighed. “Look, Black, for punishment to be effective—”

“No!” Sirius raised his head to look at Alastor. “I…I need—”

Alastor stared at him. Sirius was flushed, his eyes glassy with desire. “You…that…you liked that?”

Sirius nodded, his expression desperate. “Yes! Fuck!” 

Alastor looked down, seeing that Sirius’ cock was erect, bobbing as his body shook. A bead of pre-come trembled at the tip. He licked his lips. “It’ll have to be quick,” he growled. “The Order will be here any minute.” 

“Then hurry,” Sirius whined, and Alastor wasted no time undoing his flies to free his own prick, which was also hard. 

Sirius eyed him and smirked. “If I’d known you were hiding all _that_ in your pants, old man, I’d’ve tried to get you to do this to me sooner.” 

Rolling his eyes, Alastor moved in behind Sirius. A quick Lubrication and Stretching Charm eased the way, and Alastor pressed in without preamble, grunting as Sirius arched his back. 

Their fucking was fast and furious. Alastor using no finesse, just slamming into Sirius, ramming his cock as deep as it would go before drawing back and thrusting in once more. 

Sirius wasn’t arguing, however. From his body language, he was all in, shoving back to meet each of Alastor’s slams.

Alastor steadied himself by holding onto Sirius’ hips, and as he moved in and out of him, it began to get easier. He started varying the direction of his strokes until Sirius cried out when he slid over a specific spot. “Yes, fuck! There!” 

Growling, Alastor pounded away at that spot, speeding up as his orgasm approached. Sirius howled, his muscles clamping down on Alastor’s cock as he came, his cock spurting onto the sofa, milking Alastor’s come out of him. 

Shuddering, Alastor spilled inside Sirius moments later, his body shaking though his orgasm. 

Pulling away, Alastor staggered to the side before collapsing onto the sofa. 

“Oi! Hands,” Sirius groaned. 

Raising his head, Alastor whispered the counter spell to the Sticking Charm he’d used to keep Sirius clinging to the sofa, and Sirius exhaled, sliding into a sitting position, his head going back to rest against the sofa. 

As they both panted for breath, the sound of a door opening and voices could be heard. Sitting up, Alastor held out his hand, and his staff sailed into it. One tap of it on the floor restored his and Sirius clothing. 

Alastor hauled himself to his feet just as the door to the living room opened. “Ah, there you are,” said Dumbledore, walking in. Behind him came Snape, Lupin, and Tonks.

Dumbledore frowned at Sirius. “I hear you were in the Ministry today. Do you think that was wise?” 

“I know it wasn’t,” Sirius sighed. “Moody’s already convinced me of the error of my ways, though. And I promise I won’t do it again.” 

“Has he?” Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Alastor, who stared back at him, expression bland. “Excellent.” 

“Budge over,” said Lupin, settling on the sofa beside Sirius, who winced, but moved. “What’s wrong? You all right?” 

“I’m fine.” Sirius smiled faintly, not looking at Alastor. “Just my…day catching up with me.” 

Smirking, Alastor turned away to take his own seat. “Careful, Black,” he said. “Wouldn’t want people thinking you’re an old man.” 

~


End file.
